


Helena Gets a Dog

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where Helena brings home a dog and her sister is a little bit less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena Gets a Dog

"Helena, bring this dog back right now!" Sarah shouted at her twin sister, pulling the puppy out of Felix's bathroom.

Helena came into the room, the guilt evident on her face as the pleading set in. "But Seestra..." she whined sadly, "the small dog needed a home."

"Don't give me that bloody shit, Helena!" Sarah shot back. "Where did you even get this damn thing? The pet shop down the road?"

"Yes," Helena admitted sadly, staring at her sister. "May we please keep the little dog Seestra? I vill feed it and take walks with it, I promise."

"No, Helena!"

Sarah knew she was screwed when Helena's bottom lip started to wobble. "Helena," she said more softly, taking her sister's hand. "You can't just steal things. You have to pay for them, and we can't take care of a dog right now. We just got Kira back, and it's hard enough just taking care of the two of you, yeah? C'mon. We'll go together and bring the dog back and explain it to the owner."

Helena shook her head, pulling the puppy to her. "No, Seestra, we can't," she whimpered, stroking the dog's head.

Sarah sighed and gathered her nerves, grabbing the dog herself and heading for the door. However her path was blocked by her crying sister.

"Seestra, you can't! You can't!" Helena pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"You, you can't let them lock him up! Puppy in a little crate. We don't like crates Seestra! They hurt us there! Don't bring puppy back to get hurt!"

Sarah's resolve broke as she heard her sister's desperate words, tears filling her eyes. She had almost forgotten the image of the blond woman locked in the crate. "I'm so sorry Helena," she said softly, setting the puppy down on the floor. "I guess we can handle another mouth to feed, It'll be a nice surprise for Kira, yeah? Just don't go bringin' home any more strays, okay?" She knew she'd regret it later, but there was no way that she could bring that little dog back to the shop after that conversation. God, Fee was going to kill her.


End file.
